


what would i do without you?

by illogicalimpulses



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Star Trek Beyond, saving jim kirk again because he can't stop getting into trouble, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illogicalimpulses/pseuds/illogicalimpulses
Summary: This is what happened after Bones and Spock saved Jim from getting his ass sucked into space in "Beyond".spirk feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heya; this is my very first fanfic publication on here (or anywhere) so please  
> dont yell at me
> 
> the whole "what happened in the Hive ship when bones and spock saved jim" question has been bothering me for days now and i had to clear it up for myself so this is what came of that
> 
> i really hope you enjoy it!  
> please give me writing tips and suggestions!

"Doctor!" Spock nearly yelled as they shot toward Jim. "Speed is of the utmost impor--"  
"I'm goin as fast as I can, Spock!" Bones growled even as the ship went a bit faster.  
Jim shot toward his demise, hoping that the vacuum of space would kill him faster than he was thinking it would. He closed his eyes, trying to accept his fate.  
But then his arm jolted as a strong (very strong) pair of hands grabbed his arm. He felt his shoulder dislocate and his mouth fell open in a silent cry, but Spock pulled him into the ship as they evaded the strong pull of the fan.  
Spock hauled Jim inside, where he collapsed half on top of Spock. Spock carefully supported him and sat them both down.  
"Spock," Jim sputtered, "You saved my life."  
"Hey!" Bones called from the front. "I had some part in this, too!"  
Jim chucked despite the tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Thank you, Bones. Oh, I love you both."  
Spock blinked and jerkily averted his gaze, resting it on Jim's injured shoulder.  
"It appears that I have dislocated your shoulder," Spock said, sounding guilty.  
"Ah... it's nothing," Jim waved it off, and immediately winced. He flushed as Spock raised an eyebrow.  
"Let me reset it, Jim."  
"Or how about the DOCTOR resets it?" Bones grumbled.  
"Doctor, I am perfectly knowledgable and capable of something as simple as resetting a shoulder," Spock looked at Bones.  
"Get over here, Spock, and try to figure out how to stop this goddamn ship, and I'll go help our damsel in distress over there."  
Spock looked to Jim, who was half-laying on his lap. Jim caught his eye and nodded, "Go on, don't worry about me."  
"Vulcans do not worry," Spock said as a passing remark while he stood up and nearly sulked to the front of the ship where he and McCoy traded places.  
Once they'd managed to stop the ship (they landed it on top of a skyscraper) and reset Jim's shoulder, Spock joined the two at the back of the ship.  
"Is your shoulder reset?" Spock inquired, crouching down next to Jim, who was laying on the floor.  
"Yeah, yeah it is," Bones looked over at them from the top of his PADD, leaning against the opposite ship wall. Spock looked at Bones in acknowledgment, then back down at Jim.  
Jim, who tried to sit up and winced in pain as his newly reset shoulder twinged. Spock was immediately there, holding him steady. Jim laughed.  
"Spock, I'm fine."  
"I find this statement to be, as one of your species would say, horse shit."  
Both Bones and Jim started laughing, then, and Spock raised a confused eyebrow. Had he said something wrong?  
"Captain?" He inquired, feeling a little put-out.  
"C'mere, Spock," Jim sighed. Spock shuffled over and sat next to Jim, who hugged him very suddenly. Spock froze up, but his flipping heart and green blush gave him away. McCoy raised a brow at him.  
Spock eventually warmed up to the hug. His Captain was alive.  
He could've died.  
Again.  
The realization of it kicked him in the head and his mouth fell open slightly, marveling at Jim's still beating heart and warm skin.  
His arms slid around Jim to hold him and he cradled the man who was broken in so many ways against him. Jim let out a quiet gasp that only Vulcan ears could pick up.  
"Captain, you are alive."  
A soft smile appeared on Jim's face. "Last I checked, yeah."  
Spock's fingers tightened into the fabric of Jim's shirts, fingers picking up on the heat and smoothness of Jim's skin that must be under there. He exhaled from his nose and very gently nuzzled into Jim's neck. He held Jim to him like he was the only thing that mattered to him in the Universe. Which was, illogically, true.  
"Spock, are you okay?" Jim asked, giggling a little, the pulse in his neck against Spock's cheek.  
"Why would I not be, if my Captain and friend is alive?" Spock said as steadily as he could, even as his voice wavered.  
"Oh, Spock. What would I do without you?" Jim closed his eyes.  
Spock's eyes traveled up and met Leonard's. Bones smiled a little bit, and went back to reading his PADD. Spock's heart flipped in his side as it all processed.  
Jim and Spock truly needed each other.


End file.
